Do it the right way
by booiseeyou
Summary: Hermione changed, and her friends are not the only ones to notice. Now she can match the brains to the looks. Will this one girl change Hogwards, and maybe even Draco Malfoy? Rated M for lots of sexual content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

♀**Do it the right way**♂

"Hello everyone!"- Someone said slamming the doors of the great hall open.

Everyone turned to look at the girl at the entrance, flashing a huge smile at them. She had brown hair that reached just bellow her 34B boobs. A tiny waist, leading to her long Barbie doll legs. She was wearing a black miniskirt hugging the curves of her ass. And a tank top ,just long enough to show a little bit of skin between the end of the shirt and beginning of the skirt.

She walked down the hallway heading for the Gryffindor table, while heads turned just to look at her. Nobody was sure who this girl was maybe she was a transfer.

"Miss Granger where is your robe?"-Great hall erupted into loud conversations while everyone's eyes were popping out of their head trying to figure out how that could possibly be bushy haired Hermione.

"Mr. Sanpe I have looked through the Hogward's rule book and it says nothing about having to wear a robe inside of school all the time, so please excuse me but this clothing is in no way prohibited" – said Hermione in her usual voice.

"Oh Bloody hell! Harry! That **is** Hermione!" – Said Ron embarrassed of the erection he had when he first saw "The new Hermione".

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron, and in front of Harry. Her scent of roses and her skirt going even higher than it really was, made Ron's erection pop right back up.

Everyone else got back to their own business but neither Ron nor Harry said anything to Hermione.

"Oh Shit!" Ron jumped when Harry's spoon hit the floor.

"Sorry Ron"- said Harry. He bent down to pick it up from under the table, and noticed that in front of him Hermione was wearing no underwear. Her legs were open giving him a good view of the lips protecting a girl's most private part. He gasped for air and hit the table on top of him instead.

"Harry are you alright!"- Asked Hermione once he managed to get back up.

"Hermione, you're not wearing any panties!" Harry whispered so no one would hear him.

Hemione looked at him and leaned in about 5cm away from him. Than She turned to his ear and said smirking,

"Is that a problem?" looking behind him at someone who was still staring at her from when she walked in. Draco Malfoy.

┘┘┘┘┘End Ch.1┘┘┘┘┘

A/N Sorry i know the chapter is really short, but it's just a shot. If you guys like it I might write more. but if you do not well., yeah. So Review please and no flames OO.


	2. Chapter 2

♀**Do it the right way**♂

"So, How's everything going?"- Asked Hermione walking up the moving stars to reach the portrait, which lead to the Gryffindor dorms. All the freshmen boys drooling over this older girl thankful the hat sorted them into the same house as the hottie.

"Dude, this is like **fait**!" – Said one of them, they seemed to be getting shorter by the year I guess genes were changing…

"Um… is anything wrong Harry?" – Said Hermione since neither of the boys were responding.

"Oh! Yeah, everything's fine. You know my uncle and my aunt still haven't learned their lesson and didn't let me walk out of the house freely so me and Ron gave them a little show with help from Fred and George and their new game shop."- Said Harry turning and smiling at Ron.

"And than Harry cane and stayed with us at The Burrow and we had lots of fun, but of course we missed you Hermione. How come you weren't able to make it, although it does look like you've had…plans?"- Said Ron taking a closer look at Hermione's body, trying not to let things get out of control, and wondering, if she knew that you didn't have to wear ropes, why would she hide that body?

"Well, I have been thinking a lot about things lately, and decided I was bored with everything. I mean I have read just about every book in the Hogward's library I do very well in school, so I don't see why not make things a little exciting. I am also observing the reaction of others to a change of personally. Than again I can't be talking like that anymore, so what the fuck, who cares what I've been doing this year is going to be **fun**! – Said Hermione in a perky voice nobody ever heard her talk in. She sure **was** experimenting.

"So I hear you've become head girl, along with Malfoy, that must suck, the son of a bitch can't even fucking read." - Said Harry

"Wow Harry, since when do you talk like that?" – Said Hermione while Harry stared blushing. "Well anyway, yeah, I am head girl, but I wouldn't say that Malfoy being head boy is too bad, the kid might have no fucking brains, but god he is one hot bastard, oh god I wonder what it's like to fuck him…"- Said Hermione smirking having a perfect little plan in her huge kinky brain. While Ron and Harry were left speechless 10 feet away from her.

"Hermione, you can't be serious about really going through with this. I mean it's Malfoy, what could he possibly know about sex? – Responded Ron catching up with her, and his breath.

"Well what do you know about sex?"- Said Hermione, possibly trying to make a point.

"Well…uh… as much as you do!" - said Ron holding his head high.

"Alright Ron, here is the simplest question, what is an Orgasm?"

"Um…It's…It's that thing the girl has."

"What thing Ron?"

"Um…that, that thing where the guy puts his uh… penis."

"Oh Ron, see this is what I mean! An Orgasm can—"

"Be the Climax point for both female and male, the Point where the Male busts into the females pussy, I'll see you in the common room." Said Draco interrupting Hermione, and walked away with everyone watching in awe.

"See Ron, now **that** is why, I will find out what that boy is like in bed."- Said Hermione pressing a finger against her lips, than moving on to head girl/boy rooms.

"I don't know what got into her Harry, But I think Hermione has a long year ahead of her and this is all going to be one long tragedy." – said Ron sighing at the sight of the girl walking away from them.

"Well Ron"- Said Harry putting one arm around Ron's shoulder. "That has never been something that wasn't part of this school, a different tragedy followed us every year I think it's Hermione's turn now. Plus it's not like I wish to have any more attention anyway."- said Harry pulling Ron to the fat lady.

▌▌At the head boy/girl dormitory ▌▌

Draco POV 

She walked in the common room. My, my, she has changed. Yet she still looks like the mudblood she's always been, those disgusting brown eyes piercing your soul like they know everything, everything about you. She bent over to pick up her suitcase and I noticed she was wearing no underwear. My blood started to heat up.

What the hell am I thinking about she's a muggle born. But that doesn't mean I can't have my way with her.

I got up and walked up behind her. I'm sure she felt me breathing on her neck because her back stiffened and she didn't move. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her against my body so she could feel my erection, so she could feel what she did to me.

Her head leaned to the left slightly touching my shoulder giving me a clear view of her neck telling me to kiss it, to keep going, to not stop.

So I did, I started kissing her neck as she let out a soft moan. I turned her around to look at those disgusting eyes, now filled with flames, with want, with need. I looked down at her neck, than at her breasts, and clearly erect nipples.

"So Hermione, inpatient aren't we?" – I heard myself say, oh boy, this girl has it coming so bad. I'm going to fuck her so bad she wont be able to walk, ever.

"We think alike Malfoy." – She said touching my hard cock.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped her shirt off and threw her on my bed.

Nobody thinks like me, especially not her.

I jumped on top of her, that bitch thinks she can trick me? I'll have to teach her a lesson. I bit her nipple and heard her moan one more time, this time louder, and in pain. That's right Granger, you can't mess with me.

Her boobs looked pretty big up close, I can't believe she still wore that robe even though she knew she didn't have to, but that's not important right now.

She has to want me. She has to want me more than anything she's ever wanted before.

My hand found it's way to her wet pussy; with one finger I started drawing circles around her entrance. She bit her lip trying not to scream in agony, her back arching and her hips moving so that my finger was lined with her vagina, telling me to go inside her, wanting me to break her.

No Hermione. We have time for that, I want you to cry, die for me. I want you to dream about me, every second of your waking day. I want you ready, because it'll feel like something you've never felt before…

I got up and Continues unpacking my stuff, I could feel her watching me, in confusion, and lust.

A/N: Ok end of chapter. Well I wanted to write a lot more. I just couldn't wait to get this chapter to you guys.   
Well this was a pretty fast update I admit, but school is starting soon, and except for the category "Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger" there was really not much in chapter one to do with the concept of the story. Well, I don't know is you guys will like it…so Hopefully you give me some good reviews, huh? ;; 

Also, school will be starting soon, so I don't know how long it will take for me to update but hopefully it will be in less than two weeks. Heh….heh… Plus I have a whole other scene planed . I hope you guys enjoy, trying to write it as soon as possible.

R&R

EscapeVeracity


End file.
